


Snow and Lavender

by Redlightsdistrict



Series: World on Fire [3]
Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlightsdistrict/pseuds/Redlightsdistrict
Summary: Geralt has nowhere to go for Christmas.Kat offers him the entire planet ♥️
Relationships: Geralt/Main Character
Series: World on Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020844
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	Snow and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling all soft and fuzzy, so here's one for everyone who can't find their place this Christmas... none of us is ever truly alone, even if sometimes it feels like that.
> 
> Thank you Suchi for looking this over and being the biggest cheerleader for me.

“The Unclaimed is going with me!” Adi stated, crossing his arms over his chest. “Mother is excited to meet you,” he turned to Kat, his light green eyes sparkling mischievously. “I told her you’re taking our side, by the way.”

“You just decided that for her?” Sammy rolled eyes at his boyfriend before turning to Kat, who just stood there in the middle of the courtyard, listening to her best friends argue about who she’ll spend Christmas with.

“Why not? Everyone knows she’s a true demon.”

“Well, allow me to disagree,” Sam tutted. “Kat will make an amazing angel; she’s very compassionate and thinks of others more than of herself.”

Barely listening in to the conversation, the Unclaimed looked around, spotting angels and demons disappearing in the vortex as they left school to spend time with their families. A group of Unclaimed just stood slightly aside, watching them: even now, there was still a wall between them and the birth immortals that seemed to be unbreakable.

She felt a wave of familiar energy that brought the smell of ocean to her nose, and the girl straightened her back slightly, expecting to see her teacher. A few long moments later, Geralt appeared from the garden of Adam and Eve, accompanied by Andy, who’s been talking about something so animatedly, he didn’t have a chance to notice how bored the other man looked.

As if feeling her stare – or her energy – the demon looked around, meeting Kat’s gaze for a moment. His icy-blue eyes pierced through her, making her skin erupt with little goosebumps when his eyebrow arched ever so slightly as if asking what that was exactly in him that made her stare so brazenly. She just shrugged, feeling her stomach fill with the warmth that she chose to ignore, again.

“Are you listening?” Adi’s voice broke through Kat’s thoughts, and she snapped her attention back to her friends.

“I am,” she lied. “How about I spend the rest of today with you and tomorrow with Sammy?”

The angel smiled at her. “See? True angel, always looks for a compromise.”

Adi rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Let’s go, then.”

Geralt left Andy with Donny and a few other Unclaimed and hid inside, his energy slowly following him. Kat frowned a little, putting on the most convincing face she was capable of at that moment and looked at the boys.

“I can’t go,” she made sure her voice sounded as if she just realized something. “I just remembered. I have to train with Geralt tonight.”

“Today?!” Adi’s annoyed yelp caught Dino’s attention as he made his way to the Vortex and the angel sent the group a hateful glance. “On Christmas Eve?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, continuing hastily to switch their attention to something else. “I hate that you can’t spend the Holiday together.”

Sammy looked at Adi, his beautiful eyes full of sadness, and Kat’s heart hurt for them. She pulled the boys into a tight embrace; her arms wrapped tightly around them as her wings created a dome above their heads, hiding them from everyone else for a moment. Her eyes shone wetly with tears she was barely holding back, and she rushed to smile at her friends, telling herself once again that she’ll do everything in her power to give them the freedom to be together, openly, without the constant fear of getting caught.

“I love you both,” she said quietly, planting quick kisses to their faces before she stepped aside, her wings opening slowly enough to give them a moment to say their goodbyes with hasty kisses they pressed to each other’s lips, their hands entwining for a split of a second.

They stepped into the Vortex together, letting the whirlwind take them away, and the girl waved goodbye so long, her hand started hurting. Biting her lip, she returned to her room, her mind drifting in a haze of thoughts that have been following her since the last time she saw Geralt during their training. Her fingers were sliding along the rows of clothes - leather, soft wool, silk… Her hand stopped, picking up one of the hangers.

She looked herself up and down in the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. The silk of the ankle-long crème-colored dress cooled off her suddenly flushed skin, the soft, thin wool of her sweater enveloped her into a warm, comforting embrace, leaving her shoulders exposed as it fell slightly down her arm.

Before she could change her mind, she left the room, her footsteps echoing through the emptiness of the corridor. Most of the students left the school, and those who stayed preferred to spend their time getting drunk on glift.

Kat went down the stairs and crossed the Main Hall, stopping before one of the doors in hesitation. Geralt was inside, she could feel his energy so strong as if he was standing just before her, but for some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to knock. When she saw him earlier outside, heading back to school, a thought suddenly struck her: he was going to stay there for the Holiday. She didn’t know much about him, had no idea if he had any family – but the thought of him being there alone made her insides tighten into knots.

And now, she felt ridiculous. What made her think he was going to stay at school? What made her think that he wanted her company? Why would she _want_ to keep him company?

Brushing off the last thought, she finally put her hand onto the doorknob and pushed the heavy door open. The classroom was empty and barely lit, but a thin line of light came from under the door leading to the backroom, and the girl slowly closed the classroom door behind herself before walking through the rows of desks. She stopped before the second door, reading Geralt’s calm energy, unable to turn back but too scared to move forwards.

She couldn’t tell how long she stood there, her eyes glued to the wooden door before her body started moving.

“Took you a while,” the demon met her, sitting in his chair, a smirk plastered to his face.

He spotted her confused expression and continued, “When you can feel my energy, I can feel yours.”

Kat felt her cheeks flush and rushed to run her fingers through her curls, giving herself a moment to think over her next words. She walked slowly along one of the walls hidden behind bookshelves, her fingers touching the covers gently. He watched her movements from his seat; his eyes felt like two needles prickling through her skin as she picked one of the books and flipped through the pages.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you,” he chuckled. “But to what do I owe such pleasure? Aren’t you supposed to be with one of your friends, making plans on how to turn the world upside down and break even more rules?”

The girl rolled her eyes at the statement and finally looked up at the man.

“It’s Christmas,” she stated as if he didn’t know.

“Interesting observation.”

Kat put the book back onto the shelf and walked over to the desk, perching her hip on its edge.

“You were going to stay at school for the Holiday, weren’t you?”

A flicker of surprise fluttered in the demon’s eyes at her statement. “I still am,” he responded finally, his tone of voice slightly confused.

“No one should be alone on Christmas,” the girl said quietly, her fingers fiddling with the dark red feathers of her wings. “Even if this day doesn’t mean here what it means down there,” she waved her head aimlessly as she remembered her home planet.

“Sometimes, loneliness is better than the company.”

She brought herself to look into the piercing blue eyes, trying to figure out if he meant her company or just everyone. He could see, _feel_ , her doubts, and a part of him wanted to reassure the girl, tell her that whatever he just said wasn’t meant for her – but he kept silent, just like a few minutes ago, when she stood behind the door, gathering her courage to enter.

If she stays, if she sticks through his indifference, it will mean… He had to stop himself; he didn’t know what it would mean because he didn’t want it to mean that she just felt pity for him.

“My company is better than loneliness,” she said finally, her posture changing as she made the decision. “You can’t just spend Christmas stuck at school.”

“I’ve no other place to be.”

His words cut through her heart like a sharp knife, wrenching it, making it bleed for the way his voice sounded so matter-of-factly as if he was repeating a forecast. It’s been long ago since she realized what that feeling that enwrapped her every time she thought about her teacher was. Still, she kept fighting it, knowing that he would never feel the same about her, the Unclaimed, even with the power that could potentially turn her into a deathly weapon.

She outstretched her hand. “That’s okay. I’ve got the entire planet to show you.”

His eyes darted to her palm, a furrow between his brows. The girl just waited for his decision, her hand firm, eyes sparkling with the decision she was going to see through until the end. Slowly, he put his hand into her, and her fingers wrapped around his, pulling the man up with an unexpected force that almost made him stumble into the corner of his desk.

Kat summoned the Vortex and stepped into the milky-white sparkling whirlwind, turning to the demon with a sudden look of uncertainty.

“When we’re down there,” she said slowly. “I will look like someone else, won’t I?”

He gave her a long, studying look that felt like he was reading her mind before answering.

“Yes. But to me, you’ll look like yourself.”

A small sigh of relief escaped the girl’s lips. “But how?”

“Immortals see souls, not bodies,” he tilted his head to one side, giving her a sudden smirk. “Not that we’re against the latter.”

His suddenly burning gaze sent little jolts of electricity down Kat’s spine as he moved closer.

“Well,” his voice dropped lower, turning into almost purring. “Where are you taking me?”

She missed her old home, even now. She missed the bustle of the busy streets and crowded department stores, and little boutiques sprinkled throughout the island. She missed flashy decorated windows, and the crisp scent of winter air mixed with the warm, sweet aroma of freshly brewed crème-brûlée latte and the cheerful music coming from every open door.

She missed walking down the Fifth, hands busy with a dozen paper bags, ears filled with car honks and loud voices. Missed the first snow that never settled and melted under her feet, getting caught in the long strands of her hair. Missed watching the ice-skating couples, missed her life, the one she hated so much she took it away from herself.

She didn’t have to do anything; the Vortex brought them where she left her heart all this time ago.

Geralt looked around with the curiosity she never expected from the man. They maneuvered through streams of people that barely noticed them, too consumed with themselves to notice a weird girl without a coat and her gloomy companion. They stopped before the decorated windows just beside a few other bystanders, watching the figures of men and women move slowly, showcasing the most beautiful dresses and suits.

“Mortals are capable of beautiful creations,” Geralt noted with a hint of melancholy in his voice.

“Because it’s the only thing we can leave behind us,” Kat moved just a little closer to him. “When we die, we’re remembered only by what we’ve managed to create while we were alive.”

He looked down at the girl, stunned by her words. She said it simply, merely stating a fact, and somehow it brought sadness into his heart that was barely beating for so long it felt like it was never truly alive. He kept forgetting she was an Unclaimed, too used to angels and demons who looked just as young as she did but were more than a century older than her. But she was only a child, whose life has ended before it even started, a child that spoke like someone who’s been stumbling upon the earth for eras.

“You miss the Earth?’ he asked, knowing the answer already.

Kat slowly dragged her gaze off of the store window to find him looking at her.

“A little,” they moved further down the street. “Just the little things. Change of weather. The smell of flowers. A tv-show I’ll never watch again. Music.”

Tiny snowflakes started falling, and she looked up, catching them with her eyelashes. “Life.” She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, fighting back the tears. “I miss living.”

She snapped out of it before the man could’ve said or done anything and smiled at him, with a smile he never saw before. The only two people he ever saw her smile at were Adi and Sammy, and it was usually a soft, tender half-smile that made her stubborn jawline relax just a little. This time, she smiled brightly, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears and joy, and her entire body seemed to be smiling along with her.

“But we’re here now; we should do it. Live. Just tonight.”

Her hand grabbed his without any questions, without hesitation, and she pulled him across the street, along with the crowd, leading him towards one of the decorated stores, all wrapped in pine branches and sparkly tinsels.

He looked at her, barely recognizing the girl. He felt the energy radiating from her as she pulled him through the rows of hangers, picking so many she soon couldn’t be seen from behind the pile of clothes in her hands. She looked so alive that next to her, he felt alive, too.

“Try these,” she pushed him into one of the fitting rooms and threw the clothes onto a soft bench. “Only one piece of clothing in your signature color allowed; choose wisely.”

She shut the door, not letting him argue, barely understanding where this burst of energy and confidence came from. She told him the truth; she wanted to feel alive again. Her fingers ran through the hangers as she looked for an outfit for herself. How many times had she been to that place, barely taking notice of anything that was there? How much time did she spend in her state of not wanting anything? And how much would she give up to have a second chance, to try and live her life again…

Her eyes fell onto a dress on one of the mannequins, layers of golden sparkling fabric that cascaded to the ground in mesmerizing waves.

“I’m sorry, miss, but it’s for display only,” the sales assistant responded before Kat leaned closer, placing a hand onto the woman’s shoulder, her eyes staring deeply into the woman’s.

Was she even allowed to use her little power on mortals just for her own sake? She didn’t care; in the air buzzing with the foretaste of Holiday, she couldn’t hear anything but the voice telling her to do it, to forget about all these ridiculous rules, forget about her fears, let herself live for just as long as this day lasts.

She pulled the dress on, hearing Geralt’s mumbling behind the thin wall of the dressing room, his voice strangely soothing. She could hear the moment when he finally stepped back into the main area of the fitting rooms and took a deep breath before following him there.

He turned around, losing breath for a moment.

She stood before him, long waves of fire-red hair running down her bare shoulders, cascading down her back, her skin glowing warmly under the dim lights in the deep cut-out of the dress. She looked back at him, barely recognizing the man in a pair of perfectly fitted pants and a white shirt with top buttons undone.

He tried to say something, but the words left him. He’s been fighting against this feeling for as long as he’d known this stubborn, fiery girl, and now they overtook him completely. She was an Unclaimed; she was yet to choose her side, Satan, she was his student, a mortal who’d barely lived at all before she got thrown into the Academy against her will.

And yet, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“Cat got your tongue?” she managed to joke, her own heart beating fast at the sight of her usually closed-off teacher that now didn’t seem so inapproachable anymore.

“A what now?” he blinked out of his trance, his fingers slipping into the dark strands of his hair.

She laughed, shaking her head. “I’ll explain later.”

With that, she took his hand again, and this time, it wasn’t in unconscious excitement. Her fragile fingers gripped his confidently, her green eyes sparkling with a dare when she looked up at the man to track his reaction.

He didn’t let a single muscle in his face twitch, forgetting that she could still feel his energy, even in the mortal body she was in.

“Tonight, we’re both demons,” she whispered to him before compelling the sales assistant to believe they’ve paid for everything.

Full of nervous energy, she pulled him out of the store, the high heels of her shoes clicking against the pavement as they walked further down the street. No one cared about the strange couple, too busy with their troubles, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, a tight metal ring around Geralt’s chest loosened up.

The girl’s hand felt right in his palm, and the sound of her voice became the only thing he could hear, pushing all other noises aside, bringing him the peace he no longer hoped to feel again.

“I wish I could take you to my favorite places,” she said as they sat down on one of the park benches surrounded by naked trees and glowing streetlamps.

“What is your favorite place?”

She thought of all places in the city that she missed and slowly shook her head. “It’s actually far from here.”

“Did you forget that we have the fastest taxi in the world?”

Geralt waved his hand lazily as if hailing for a cab, and she saw the Vortex appear between the trees. He got to his feet and, after a moment, offered her hand, just like she did not long ago in his lonely office. She stared down at his palm for a moment before accepting it and got up, too, taking in the last bits of the scenery surrounding them, not sure when and if she will ever see it again.

A moment later, both of them landed in the untouched snow, stumbling into each other, and the redhead barely registered the moment her feet fell deeper into the snow sparkling in the bright moonlight. Her hands flew up, grabbing at Geralt’s shoulders, collapsing them both onto the soft cold cushion.

Her weight pressed him deeper into the body of snow, and his arms wrapped protectively around her without consent of his mind.

The girl looked at him in silence, lost for words at the way her entire body went ablaze at this sudden closeness. The taut muscles of his chest and stomach tensed under her weight, but she couldn’t seem to bring herself to move, staring in his icy-blue eyes for so long her own prickled with tears.

He lay on the snow in silence; all he could see were the emeralds of her eyes and the stars gleaming in the evening sky. Her body under his hands felt both fragile and strong, just like the girl herself, and an overwhelming need to protect her crushed all over him, making his grip on her tighten even more. At the moment, he didn’t care about the decorum, only about her warm breath on his jawline and her hair tickling his neck ever so slightly.

His hands around her waist made Kat’s heart beat so fast she was sure he could feel it hammer against his chest. She wished to stay in his embrace forever, but their clothes were already wet with snow, and the girl forced herself to break the quietness between them first.

“We… should get inside.”

She pointed her hand towards a drowning in snow house, and Geralt shook the mirage off, snapping himself back into reality. He nodded, almost knocking her off himself as he jumped to his feet. The heels of her shoes stuck in the snow at the same moment, and the girl almost lost her balance, again.

“Unbearable struggle,” the demon rolled his eyes, grabbing her by the waist before she could fall.

“Walking in these heels?” she breathed out heavily.

“You,” he stated, picking her up easily, as if she was a feather, and spread out his wings.

He carried her to the wooden porch, his wings barely moving as he flew slowly over the snow-covered clearing surrounded by old pine trees. His careful touch made her stomach explode with a million butterflies, and she barely stopped herself from looking up at the man.

Geralt lowered her onto the deck, and Kat willed her hands to let go of him.

“Don’t think you’ve got a key?” the demon snorted at her face when she stopped before the closed door.

“Stupid Vortex,” she frowned, her fingers gliding across the bottom of one of the lanterns. “Gotcha.”

“Whose house is this?” Geralt wondered as she fiddled with the key.

“It belonged to my grandparents,” the redhead finally managed to unlock the door and pushed it open. “No one really uses it anymore, so there’s probably no electricity.”

She flipped the switch on and off a few times to prove her guess. “But there’s a fireplace in the living room and dry clothes in the rooms upstairs.”

He arched an eyebrow at her.

“Already trying to get me out of my pants?”

They both almost stumbled at his words that hung between them for the longest moment before she took a step closer, cocking her head to take a better look at the man before her.

“Will it make up for it if I find and wear knee-high socks and a pleated skirt?”

He swallowed hard, and she felt a small shift in his energy that almost became a part of the world around her, like smells and sounds.

“Maybe,” he nodded finally, trying to figure out what portion of that question was a joke.

“Well, let’s find it out.”

She kicked her shoes off and started walking up the stairs, barely seeing where she was going. She was cold no matter all her attempts to warm up, the hem of her dress was clinging to her legs, and all she wanted was a hot shower and some food. The girl walked down the corridor that she still remembered well and pushed one of the doors open, letting her guest enter the room first.

“There are clothes over there,” she pointed towards the closet. “I think the size will fit. I’ll be downstairs.”

She closed the door behind herself and walked further until she reached the room that used to be her once. She still remembered every corner of it, rummaging through the hangers, she almost felt sixteen again.

Shrugging it off, she grabbed what she was looking for and wriggled out of her wet clothes, avoiding looking in the mirror. She still didn’t understand half about this new world she was a part of now. She felt like herself; she saw her own hand in Geralt’s palm, her old clothes fit her body perfectly – but whose face would she see if she looked into a mirror?

She quietly made her way downstairs and into the living room, hoping there were still blocks of wood in the musket next to the fireplace like it used to be when she lived in that house. Finally, she fixed the fire, and a soft, warm light lit up the room, making the shadows creep back into the corners. Slowly, the girl moved around the room, lighting up the candles, casting away the darkness.

Geralt was still upstairs when she tugged a large fur throw from under the sheet covering the couch and put it before the fireplace. Waiting for him, she walked towards the window, looking outside at the snow-covered trees until she heard the movement behind her back and turned around.

“What is it?” she asked as he stepped out of the Vortex that almost knocked down one of the chairs.

“Dinner,” the man said, walking closer to put the tray with food and wine onto the coffee table.

“Where did you…”

“Some questions are better off unanswered,” he responded, his eyes hovering over the girl’s body - a thin off-shoulder sweater tucked into the waistband of the green and blue pleated skirt, her long legs half-hidden under almost thigh-high wool socks.

He quirked his eyebrow, stepping even closer to the fireplace, and the soft, glimmering light lit up his face. He was wearing a a pair of old-fashioned washed jeans and a polo sweater, and she barely recognized him. Kat pushed her body into movement, ignoring her fluttering heart, her footsteps soundless, and bent over to look at the large tray stacked with her favorite holiday dishes.

He told her not to ask, so she swallowed back the question, gesturing towards the fur next to the fireplace. She didn’t know what to say, so she just walked over to the corner and busied herself starting an old phonograph sitting on the chestnut drawer. She couldn’t remember the last time she got so happy at the sounds of an old Christmas song.

The room filled with the soft music and a deep, low voice of the singer, and she turned to Geralt, who still stood where she left him, his gaze glued to her as if he was just unable to take his eyes off of her… as if this was the first time he saw her, the real her. Not the Unclaimed fighting against everything she believed was wrong, not someone on the verge of a breakdown or a fit of anger – but just a girl that had to grow up too fast.

A girl with the most beautiful sad smile, with the brightest eyes filled with passion, with the softest touch that made the ice around his heart melt whenever her fingers brushed against him, bringing him a new feeling of blissful peace, the one he felt just then, lying in the snow, with her.

He finally willed his body to move and took the tray with food to bring it closer to the fire, and she sat down next to him, crossing her legs, and something was so warm and homely about this simple movement, it made him feel as if he also belonged there. As if he was a part of her home.

She poured the wine into the glasses and brought hers up.

“Merry Christmas, Geralt.”

The sound of his name left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. This was the first time she ever called him by the name, and his breathe stuttered for a moment as he looked at her from above the brim of his glass.

Christmas on Earth. Could he ever imagine that one day he’ll be there, with her, feeling almost human? Could he ever imagine a sudden sting in his heart at the impossibility of that? It was just for one night, for one night he got a chance to forget about Heaven and Hell, about the Academy and the rules, and…

“Merry Christmas… Kat.”

Their glasses clinked softly. She looked up, her gaze drifting towards the large panoramic windows in the wall behind the man’s back.

“It started to snow,” she said quietly as if scared that speaking louder will stop the snow… or break the moment between them.

Mesmerized, she slowly got to her feet and walked towards the window, the glass still in hand. Large, fluffy flakes of snow were falling down on the earth draped into a sparkling white cover, onto the boughs of the old pine trees, heavy with settled snow. She looked through her own reflection, the scenery outside the window bringing her mind peace that she never hoped to ever find again… Her gaze drifted back to the reflection in the snow-kissed window to look at the silhouette of the man who still sat next to the fireplace, not realizing she could see him.

When she moved to the window, he turned to look over his shoulder, and the view hypnotized him. The view of her, just standing there, her long fingers wrapped around the glass, her body finally relaxed. He put his own glass on the floor and got up, his footsteps drowning in the thick carpet pile as he crossed the room to stand just behind her. Their reflections stood between the trees, and this was how he will always see her from now, in the snow on a Christmas evening.

Gently, he freed the glass from her hand and put it on the small cabinet. He didn’t say a word, and she kept silent too as he offered her his hand, asking for a dance. Her eyes flickered to meet his for a moment, and she put her palm into his, and he pulled her closer, putting his other hand onto her waist lightly, and that feathery light touch was enough to make her heart flutter inside the ribcage.

With one hand in his and the other resting on his shoulder, she looked up at the man, starting to move slowly to the soft piano accords flowing from the old record player.

Neither of them had any words left to speak, a sense of silent joy filling the air as they danced, their feet barely moving, eyes locked for what seemed to be an eternity. The crackles of fire, the soft glow of it, the snow falling silently, the gentle piano accords, everything faded away; there were just the two of them, no one and nothing else.

Kat’s hand moved carefully from the man’s shoulder to brush his hair gently, trail across his forehead and his face, tracing his protruding cheekbones and the stubborn line of his jaw before coming to rest on his neck. Her thumb kept circling over his cheek softly as she leaned closer, letting her body press into his.

His breathing almost stopped, his hand moving hesitantly up her arm to mirror her movements. He cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing her skin so gently, and it made her heart ache at this tenderness. Carefully, she brought her weight on her tiptoes, reducing the difference in height, and pulled his face closer to her to press her lips to his in the lightest kiss that burned on his lips like fire.

Against his will, his hand moved from her hand to her back, pressing the girl even closer into himself. She responded the same second, her hands moving to tangle in his hair as her kiss became deeper, stronger, a flash of desire coursing through her body. He felt it, too, and a sudden panic pulled him away from her, almost making him stumble into the cabinet behind him.

“We can’t…”

His voice sounded husky and low, and so desperate as if he’d just learned that there would be no more happiness in the world. Not letting him finish, she flew her hand to cover his mouth and pulled him closer again, whispering in his ear, “Tonight, we’re both demons, remember?”

She saw the despair in his eyes, and somehow, she knew it wasn’t because she was an Unclaimed; it wasn’t because she didn’t choose a side or still was his student. It was a fear that lived deep inside him, fear of feeling anything that could’ve made him weak or vulnerable… fear of getting hurt.

Swallowing hard, she took a small step back, her eyes still locked with his. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it might just rip through the ribcage, so scared and somehow almost happy when her hands slowly tugged on the hem of her sweater. His eyes widened as she pulled it off and let it fall on the floor.

Fighting through her fear, she was stripping herself to him.

Her fingers worked through the small buttons of the skirt, and her eyes never left his face as the skirt fell on the floor and she stepped out of it. With each lost piece of clothing, she felt more and more sure, certain that whatever this was, was real. She unhooked her simple bra and let it join the pile on the floor.

She stood in front of him, almost bare, messy curls of her hair cascading down her chest, and he felt the weight of his fears being lifted off his shoulders. Biting her lip, she gathered her hair and pushed it aside, letting him see all of her as the soft light of dancing flames played on her skin. No hesitation, no uncertainty was in those emerald-green eyes, and it broke the last of his walls.

He closed the space between them hastily, his arms wrapping around her body the same moment his mouth found hers, and he finally let himself kiss her the way he’s been dreaming to for so long that it started to seem like this need to feel her lips against his has been there forever. She was so brave; she was brave for the both of them, this fragile human who held the power to ruin them all but barely realized her own strength.

His heart gave in, utterly, completely, the realization that there was no way back from that moment downed on him like a tsunami, pushing the man to pick her up and carry her to the fur cover before the fire, holding her so tight she could only take tiny breaths of air. The way he pressed her into his chest, and the hammering of his heart, and the look in his eyes, everything made it impossible not to kiss him.

He was still walking when she snaked her hand around his neck and pulled herself up, kissing him deeply, urgently. Her almost naked body rubbed against his clothes, and it made her skin erupt with little goosebumps that the man could feel under his touch. She kissed him the way no one ever had, with so much passion and row desire, and tenderness, a cocktail of emotions that crashed over him, drowning him, making him forget about everything but the warmth of her hands and the movements of her lips, and the soft scent of lavender emanating from her skin.

He lowered her onto the fur, hovering above her, and she opened her darkened eyes to watch his hands as they urgently pulled the sweater over his head along with the t-shirt, exposing his stern, sculptured body. Her hands moved by its own will, raking up and down his chest, caressing the taut muscles, following each and every curve. He froze under her touch for a second, watching her, drinking the sight of her glimmering eyes, her chest that was rising and falling heavily, and her parted lips that seemed to be made to fit his perfectly.

Her hands moved down his abs and stopped at the waistband of his jeans, and she caught his gaze as if asking for permission, and he saw a glimpse of fear on the bottom of her eyes. His brave Unclaimed was scared to be rejected, but still, she waited for him to decide.

He tenderly caught her hands into his, pushing her backward until she was laid on the cover, her hair splayed around her as if the tongues of fire jumped out of the fireplace and were lying next to them. He leaned into her, covering her face with light, gentle kisses, tracing his lips over her cheekbones, kissing the corners of her mouth, a tiny birthmark just below, moving slowly down her neck, nipping on the skin in the hollow of it, making her swallow hard.

His hands let go of her, moving down her body along with his lips, caressing every inch of her perfect skin, every curve of her heavenly body. His hot breath ghosted on the skin of her stomach, and she breathed deeply, her ribs protruding as her stomach sunken, covering in tiny goosebumps that his touches brought.

Gently hooking her leg, he kissed her thigh, rolling the stocking down her leg, leaving a path of kisses over revealed skin until he threw a piece of clothing aside, doing the same with the other leg. Her body was ablaze from the slow, carnal kisses that his mouth left on her flushed skin, from his deliberate touches that made her stomach flutter with dozens of butterflies and her head fill with blissful quietness.

His hands moved up her thighs, his lips kissing the inner sides of her legs, and she couldn’t resist the urge to tangle her fingers in his ink-black hair, guiding him where she wanted his mouth the most. He chuckled softly, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of her underwear obediently, and she pushed her hips up to help him remove this last barrier.

His tongue ran against her, and her body arched into a bow, pressing into his touch, leaning into him as if he was her only salvation, the only thing she ever needed in life. Her heat burned his face when her legs fell apart, and the door behind him closed, cutting off any way out, any chance of going back to the life he had before her.

She writhed beneath him as he drank her hungrily, his movements guided by her hands tangled in his hair, by the quiet moans of pleasure escaping her lips more and more often, by her body arching into his touch, guided by the feeling inside his chest that took over his entire existence. She was brave for both of them, and it made him brave, too, made him forget the past that had been following him for so long he was scared it won’t ever leave.

His energy enveloped them both; the entire room smelled of the ocean and crackled with electricity as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Almost with a cry of frustration, she pulled on his hair, pushing herself up to sit. His eyes snapped at her, and the fire of her gaze made him choke on air. Her hands were shaking when she unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down his legs before wrapping her arms around him, pulling the man closer, kissing him so urgently it made them both collapse back onto the floor, his weight pinning her down.

With his mouth never leaving her, he wriggled out of the jeans, and she wrapped her legs around him, evoking a low gasp out of him when his hardness pressed against her.

He wanted to ask if she was sure, but she never let him break the kiss, snaking her hand between their bodies and sinking herself onto him with a moan that sent a jolt of electricity through his spine.

“Please,” she whispered into his mouth, pushing herself harder onto him. “Move.”

He obeyed, grasping on her shoulders, thrusting himself into her so deep his eyes filled with fireworks. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the lavender perfume mixed with the sweet scent of her skin that made his head dizzy and light, erasing all and any thoughts out of his mind. Her energy filled the air with silver and gold specks of light, but neither of them noticed.

Their bodies and breathings entwined as they both moved faster, almost frantically, unable to get enough of each other, and the spiral inside the girl’s stomach began to uncoil, the waves of pleasure hitting her harder with each of his thrust. She managed to open her eyes, just to see him, and her gaze fell onto his large black wings, spread wide as he moved inside her, breathing heavily against her skin as his mouth covered her with kisses everywhere he could reach.

As if he felt her gaze, the man tilted his head to look at her, and the stare of his wild eyes sent her over the edge with a scream that she couldn’t contain. Her fingers dug into his back at the base of his wings, leaving bloody half-moons of her nails, and his insides exploded with pleasure, making him follow her over the edge that same moment.

He must’ve died in her arms; his entire life flashed before his closed eyelids as he collapsed on top of the girl, his body caught in a wave of aftershocks. She brought him peace, showed him the life outside his black robes and a tiny room behind his classroom; she made him feel safe. For the first time in eternity, he was safe, in her arms, under the soothing touch of her hands that guided him back to her, his safe haven.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, leave comments and kudos, it means the world♥️


End file.
